Love Life
by SillySuperMan
Summary: Nikki Reed and Kellan Lutz. Kellan is the Typical Football Player. Nikki is a Cheerleader. What Happeneds When She Turns Him Down
1. Chapter 1

Nikki and Kellan

Kellan's POV

I have a football game today… go Rebels!!! We are facing the pirates, it is going to be a good one, and the cheerleaders are hot for them…

Kristen: Kellan lets go

Kellan: okayI started to get out of the car when a car parked next to us and a cheerleader of the Pirate got out… and let me tell you she was hot

RA: Lets Go Lutz!!!

So I ran out to the field to practice

After the game

We lost so we had to congratulate them. So we did, then after that I went to that cheerleader. Don't get me wrong I have 2 girlfriends, Anne and Ashley but I would give either of them for her.

Kellan: hey

???: uh… hi?

Kellan: I'm Kellan, what's your name

???: Nikki, not that it matters

Kellan: well Nikki it does matter

Nikki: and why is that?

Kellan: because I had to make sure you where okay

Nikki: *looks at him weird* and why would you have to do that

Kellan: because I thought I would hurt falling so far from heaven

Nikki: nice, but save it for someone you have a chance with

Kellan: and why wouldn't it be you

Nikki: we lets correct me if I'm wrong see your quarterback of the football, you go home from a party with a different girl every time, and you have at lease two girlfriends, am I right?

Kellan: *walks away* I will get her


	2. Ice Cream Shop

**Kellan POV**

**I couldn't get her out of my head no matter what I did it was going to kill me**

**I was walked into the ice cream shop when I heard her**

**Nikki: Christopher John **

**A baby crawled in front of me**

**Kellan: *picks him up***

**Nikki: *walks over* *takes Chris* thank you**

**Kellan: anytime**

**Nikki: o, you're the guy from the game**

**Kellan: that I am**

**Nikki: so how can I thank you**

**Kellan: how about tomorrow you and I get coffee**

**Nikki: *smiles* fine, but only as friends**

**Kellan: okay**

**Nikki: *walks out the store***

**If being her friend was all I can get I'll take it**

**Nikki's POV**

**Me and my son Christopher where getting ice cream I zoned out thinking about Kellan.**

**When I came back to reality Chris was on the move**

**Nikki: Christopher John**

**???: *picks him up***

**Nikki: *walks over* *takes him* thank you**

**???: anytime**

**O my god its Kellan… great**

**Nikki: o, you're the guy from the football team**

**Smooth Nikki wait you don't like him! That's a lie!**

**I didn't hear what he said next because of my mental ping ball game. So I said the first thing that came to mind**

**Nikki: so how can I thank you**

**Kellan: how about tomorrow you and I get coffee**

**Nikki: *smiles* fine, but only as friends**

**Kellan: okay**

**Nikki: *walks out the store***

**I'm Soooooooo Stupid**

**Links for Picks are on Profile **


	3. No Show

Sory for the short chap

Kellan's POV

I was getting ready for my not date date with Nikki when my phone rang

Kellan: Hello?

Anne: hey baby

Kellan: *sighs* hey Anne

Anne: want to hang out

Kellan: I can't I'm busy

Anne: doing what

Kellan: Nothing

Anne: *fake crying* your cheating on me

Kellan: fine I'll see you in a couple min

Anne: all better

Nikki's POV

I've been sitting at the coffee shop for hours

Chace: *Walks in* there you are

Nikki: hey

Chace: where is?

Nikki: never came

Chace: well come on lets go out to eat

Nikki: *smiles* okay


	4. Fasty's

**Kellan's POV**

**I've been trying to find her for 3 days. I need a brake so me and Ashley and her friends went to The 50's Restaurant down the street, where the waitresses are on skates**

**???: *rides up* welcome to Fasty's, what can I get you to drink**

**It's Nikki**

**Kellan: I'll have a Coke**

**Everyone but Ashley Ordered there drinks**

**Ashley: what do you have without calories, watching my weight, you no how it is, or never mind**

**Nikki: *looks at her* okay listen-**

**Chace: *walks over* Nikki lets go your off now**

**Nikki: fine *rides away* *walks out in* (Link on Profile) **

**Chace: lets go**

**They started to walk out**

**Kellan: I'll be right back *runs out* Nikki! *stops her***

**Nikki: what do you want**

**Kellan: what is your problem**

**Nikki: my problem?!?!!?**

**Kellan: yeah**

**Nikki: *opens up her mouth***

**Chace: *walks over* nikki is he giving you trouble**

**Nikki: No *walks away***

**Great I'm that stupid! I let the one good thing walk away!**

* * *

**One Thing If My Story Get Taken Down B/C The Way I Write Then I'll Just Keep Written It Renaming It Or Whatever B/C Your Not Going To Stop Me**


	5. Stalker!

Nikki's POV

I was Walking up and down the street after my conversation with Kellan. I hate him.

Nikki: *bumps into someone* sorry

???: No its my fault

Nikki: *looks* Robert?

Robert: Nikki?

Nikki: *hugs him*

Robert: hey I missed you

Nikki: I missed you too

Kellan's POV

I was looking for Nikki. I saw her with a Guy They Were Hugging. So I moved in closer to see what was going on

Nikki: how have you been Rob

Robert… I don't like him

Robert: good, you

Nikki: great

Robert: how's my favorite Chris

Nikki: he's good

Kellan: *falls*

Nikki: are you stalking me?!?!


	6. Old Friend or Ex Boyfriend?

**Kellan's POV**

**She Thought I was stalking her. Well I would think the same thing so maybe I am.**

**Kellan: and If I am**

**Robert: who is this guy**

**Nikki: *looks at him* it's a long story**

**Robert: I have time, coffee?**

**Nikki: sure, see you Kellan**

**Nikki's POV**

**Robert: *sits across from her* so who was that guy**

**Nikki: *explains who he is and everything***

**Robert: weird**

**Nikki: *nods***

**Robert: so where is Chris**

**Nikki: with Chase**

**Robert: *nods***

**Nikki: wanna go see him?**

**Robert: sure *gets up* *helps Nikki up***

**Nikki: thanks *goes to lay down enough money for her coffee**

**Robert: *puts down a 20* **

**Nikki: Robert…**

**Robert: Nicole…**

**Nikki: fine *walks out***

**Sory I'm Not Updating as Much but I'm in 8th**** grade and taking high school classes and I have to read a tale of two Cities. O and I have writers block sorry again**


	7. Who Doesn't Love Her?

**Kellan's POV**

**I went to Anne's House and only thought of Nikki**

**Why am I So Obsessed with this girl. I barley know her. I think I love her. Ugh!**

**Anne: Kellan, are you okay?**

**Kellan: yeah**

**No I'm not**

**Anne: *smiles* good *starts making out with him***

**Robert's POV**

**We walked into Nikki's House. I think I still love her**

**Nikki: Chris!**

**Chris: *crawls to Nikki***

**Nikki: *picks him up* here he is**

**Robert: he's gotten bigger**

**Nikki: *nods***

**Chase: *walks out of his room***

**Chase's POV**

**Something about Robert gave me the creeps. I love Nikki, she's my bestfriend and always will be which is why I can't tell her I llove her.**

**Nikki's POV**

**Put Chris in his playpen**

**Nikki: Hey Chase *hugs him***

**Chase: hey Nik *hugs back***

**Why does it feel tense **


	8. Finally!

_**Kellan's POV**_

_**I Decided I Needed o Talk To a Guy So I Called Jackson.**_

"_**Hello?" he answered**_

"_**Hey Dude, Its Kellan"**_

"_**Hey, What Up?" He asked**_

"_**I Think I Love Her" I Said.**_

"_**Who? Nikki?" He Asked. I Nodded Until I Realized He Can't See Me.**_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**You Barley Know Her" Really I Thought, Like I Didn't Know That.**_

"_**Really?" I Asked Sarcastically**_

"_**Yeah, Maybe Its That Whole Love At First Sight Thing" He Said. I Rolled My Eyes.**_

"_**Sure"**_

"_**Look I've Got To Go, Call Later" he said before he hung up. I put my phone down and looked around.**_

_**Kristin's POV**_

_**I Am Officially Over This Whole Player Brother, I've Been Trying To Find Her All Week and Nothing. I Finally Decided Just To Get Something At Fasty's. My Waitress Came Out**_

"_**Welcome To Fasty's What Can I Get You To Drink?" She Asked I Looked Up From The Menu And Smiled When I Saw Who It Was.**_

"_**A Ice Tea Please" I Asked,**_

"_**Sure, Coming Right Up" She Skated Away. A Few Minutes Later She Came Back With The Ice Tea**_

"_**Thanks" I Said, She Nodded**_

"_**Hey, Aren't You The Girl From The Football Came?" I asked**_


End file.
